


Of Missing Moments and Stories Untold

by swankquilizer



Series: Miraculous Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe fluff, Pure and Wholesome Goodness, Really all the Nino and Alya moments that deserve a place in the sun, Who am I kidding this whole thing is fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankquilizer/pseuds/swankquilizer
Summary: Companion piece to Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Essentially all of the Nino and Alya moments that happen in the shadows, but I decide to bring them to light. Set in the HP Universe, part of the Miraculous Hogwarts AU.





	Of Missing Moments and Stories Untold

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally intended to write a companion piece to Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I finally got around to it lol. This work will be updated alongside Of Witchcraft and Wizardry whenever what I deem a "missing moment" comes along. I've also realized that I have a headcanon for Nino always having food on him and using it to cheer people up. I hope you enjoy! Much love <3 
> 
> Also, this is set after the first part of Chapter 5.

If there was one thing Alya wanted above anything else, it was sleep.

She was in desperate need of the blissful darkness that would come once she was nestled amidst her blankets.

An ache bit relentlessly at the sore muscles in her hand, yet she gripped the quill tightly still, her nose almost touching her freshly inked paper in her concentration.

Exhaustion made her eyelids heavy, blinking and rocking back and forth kept her awake, stumbling in and out of the state between waking and unconsciousness. But Alya could not stumble along forever.

She’d reached the absolute limit and pushed past it and then some, but for all her efforts her body was beginning to fail her. Her mind as well, for the whetting stone of knowledge could not sharpen her senses after hours of numbing memorisation. All she could focus on was the pain in her hand and her head, the headache deeming the glare of the candle too brilliant and blinding.

And the words, she needed to focus on the words.

Three hours ago, Marinette had stormed out of the library.

Two hours after that, Adrien had groaned and massaged his temples, bidding everyone goodnight and urging them to not stay up too late.

All that remained now was Alya and Nino, alone in this corner of the library.

A timeline of three hundred and forty seven events stretched before them, courtesy of Alya no doubt with some amateur illustrations by Nino. Despite herself Alya had chuckled at the stick figures throwing each other out of windows (a key event in Elfric the Eager’s uprising! The Defenestration of Bucharest is no joke!)

But after she’d crammed as much as she could into her adolescent brain about wizarding history, she’d moved on to studying potion recipes.

And she was ready to implode over the uses of Flobberworm and Moly.

She let out a scream of frustration and banged her head on the table.

It was hopeless. Even if she did understand, how was she supposed to word her answers on the exam? How was she supposed to make the differences abundantly clear? How was she supposed to-

“You feeling okay there, Alya?” Nino had been quiet for the past hour, and his sudden speech made Alya jump.

“Oh yeah. I’m fine. Never better, really.” She knitted her hands into her hair.

The stress was too much. She was beginning to crack, her unbreakable marble resolve close to splintering into a million little bits.

Her breathing became short and shallow. Her heart felt like a caged bird trying to fly its way out of her chest.

A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her reprieve. It was Nino again.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “You don’t seem okay. I have some Pumpkin Juice and some Fizzing Whizzbees, some sugar might make you feel better. When’s the last time you ate?” His words came out all too fast and yet the care in them tugged at something in Alya.

She’d never talked to Nino that much aside from when he wanted clarifications on something in class. The kindness he was showing her was not what she expected from someone who plugged the word ‘mate’ into every sentence like a comma.

“I don’t know,” Alya said and lifted her head off of the table. “Maybe breakfast. I think I’m okay, I’m just stressed is all.”

He sat down in the chair next to her again and fished something out of his bag. Two bottles of Pumpkin Juice and a crumpled up but still intact package of sweets appeared.

“Well, if I’m gonna be honest with you mate, you don’t look okay. You have to relax. You’re the best witch in our year, if you think you’re gonna fail then I don’t want to imagine what’s gonna happen to the rest of us!”

Alya let out a small laugh.

“I guess I’m just putting too much pressure on myself,” she admitted.

“You guess?” Nino raised a brow. “I may be no Madam Pomfrey, but I’m prescribing you no more studying for the rest of tonight.”

“What?!” Alya protested.

“No buts. You need to take a break. And you need to sleep too,” he said pointedly. “You look about ready to keel over, mate.”

“Fine,” Alya huffed. “But first, what happened between those two? Y’know Adrien and Marinette.”

Alya may have been tired, but she still wanted answers about her best friend’s erratic behavior from earlier in the evening. Her curiosity would make sure she saw it through till the end. By Merlin’s Beard, she was going to get to the bottom of it.

“She’s your friend, mate. Adrien never mentioned anything about her. At least not that I know of.”

“Marinette is so, well, timid all of the time. And nice. I’ve never seen her do anything like that.”

“Maybe the studying is getting to her, too?” Nino added.

“I don’t know. I wonder what they were talking about.”

“Who knows. Beats me. But you need to get to bed and also eat that bloody Fizzing Whizzbee.”

Alya glared at Nino before opening the package and shoving a handful into her mouth.

“Happy now?” she mumbled through a mouthful, and she began to levitate a few inches above her chair, the famous side effect of the candy taking hold.

She swallowed, and Nino gave her a brilliant grin.

“Absolutely.”

Alya was feeling lighter than air in many ways.

And with that, the two of them went their separate ways, both anxious for their exam tomorrow morning.

But one thing had been made permanent that night:  Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe were friends.

And it was something Alya would remember much more than the dates of Soap Blizzards and the proper uses of Dragon’s Blood.


End file.
